All We Need
by lickitysplit
Summary: Ban is determined to take Elaine out for a special night on the town... but it doesn't exactly go according to plan (or rather, lack of plan). Oneshot.


**Summary:** Ban is determined to take Elaine out for a special night on the town... but things don't go exactly as planned (or rather, not planned).

 **A/N:** Welcome to this oneshot! I wrote this piece as a thank you for my friend fairyking over on Tumblr, and decided to publish today for Elaine's birthday. Please enjoy a bit of banlaine fluff!

* * *

Ban took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He buttoned the top button of his shirt, turning side to side to examine how it looked. With a grumble he unbuttoned it—then buttoned—then finally decided to leave the top two undone. Next came the tie, and the process repeated: tied, untied, tied, until he eventually settled on a loose knot that hung just below the opening of the shirt.

Satisfied with that, his eyes slid upwards to his hair. It had always been wild, ever since he was a kid, so Ban had embraced that and purposely made it spiky; now it just felt… _stupid_. He frowned and started running his fingers through his hair, trying to press it down into a more manageable style. But the years of being trained to stick in every direction made it impossible, so Ban let loose a steady stream of curses as he unsuccessfully tried to make something out of the mess.

"What are you doing in here?"

Ban peeked over at the door, where King stood holding Chastiefol tucked under his arm. "What's it look like I'm doing," he answered dryly.

"But why are you doing it in _here_?"

Ban ignored him, going back to pressing on his hair. He was struggling to tuck some of the strands behind his ear when King floated up behind him until he was visible in the mirror. "This is my room, you know."

"Elaine needed ours," he sighed, leaning in close enough so his nose nearly touched the glass. "Getting ready for a date, and she said she wanted to surprise me. So I'm getting ready in your room."

He smoothed his fingers over his eyebrows, and then did a final check on his face. _Not bad_ , he thought to himself, straightening up and turning towards the door.

A very annoyed-looking King stopped him, however. "What do you mean, _date_?"

"I mean, I'm taking Elaine on a date," Ban said with a roll of his eyes. "Now move it."

He pushed past King who shouted at him about how he _can't order me around this is my room_ and _watch the elbow_ , following him downstairs until they reached the main room.

The Captain was sitting on a barstool and swiveled around when he walked in. "Hey, looking good!" he said, raising up his glass mug. "You all ready?"

"I will be once I have one of those~" Ban answered with a grin. He leaned over the bar easily to grab a bottle, then stretched out on the stool next to Meliodas.

King hovered on his pillow, still looking at him disapprovingly. "Where _exactly_ are you taking Elaine on this _date_?" he asked.

Ban narrowed his eyes a bit. "It's not any of _your_ business."

"It is!" he retorted, and Ban snorted a bit at the way his voice raised. "She's _my_ little sister, I have a right to know what you're going to do with her."

"What I'm doing with her?" laughed Ban. "I'm taking her out, what do you think I'm doing with her?" He took another sip from the bottle, but when he caught sight of King continuing to glower at him, he sighed and explained, "Before we leave, while she's feeling strong enough, I just want to show her around a bit. We're not leaving the city."

King huffed a bit. "I still think you should have asked _me_ first," he mumbled.

At that, Ban laughed. "Elaine and I have been together longer than you and _your_ girl, you know."

The fairy muttered to himself a bit; Ban smiled smugly, until Meliodas said beside him, "So, what _are_ the two of you going to do?"

Clearing his throat, he gulped down the rest of his ale. When he finished, he set the bottle down and said simply, "Whatever Elaine _wants_ to do."

"No no no, that's no good," Meliodas corrected him, wagging his finger in the air. "You can't take a girl out on a date and not have a plan."

Ban raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" This was a date, just a date. He was going to take her outside. How complicated could this be?

"Girls like it when you take charge," King said.

"Like _you_ would know," scoffed Ban. No way he was taking advice from _King_.

"He does have a point." The Captain sipped from his mug thoughtfully, and Ban looked at him in surprise. "She's probably going to expect you to know where to go, and if you don't, you're going to be scrambling to come up with something." Ban frowned at this as the Captain went on, "But don't worry, we'll help you think of what to do! What does she like?"

His mouth went dry at the question. "She likes… uh…" _Think, idiot_. "She likes flowers."

"Flowers!" King howled, nearly falling off his pillow, his wings fluttering a bit as he clutched it tighter. "She doesn't like flowers! You don't even know what she likes? I thought you and Elaine have been together _so long_."

"Fine, if you're so smart," growled Ban, "then _you_ tell us what your sister likes."

King immediately stopped laughing, his eyes wide. His face went hard as he tried to think, but then his features seemed frozen, and Ban could not help but feel a bit vindicated. "Yeah, I didn't think you'd know," he said triumphantly, putting his hands behind his head as King shot him a look.

"Well this is no good," murmured the Captain, drumming his fingers on the bar. "Maybe just do something simple. Take her to dinner."

Ban hummed as he considered. "Seems kind of fancy."

"Girls _like_ fancy," insisted Meliodas. "I'm telling you, take her someplace nice to eat."

"But I could just cook—" he started to reply as King cut him off with, "No, don't go to dinner. Go see a show. There is a group in town doing a play every night."

"A show?" Ban snorted. "That sounds stupid."

Now it was King's turn to smirk. "Perhaps her tastes are a little more sophisticated than yours. She _is_ a princess, you know."

Ban considered this for a moment, his brows drawing down as he pictured himself watching a play. "I don't know," he said doubtfully. "I don't think Elaine would like a fuss. Maybe I'll just… Oh, I know!" He snapped his fingers and grinned. "There is a tavern that has thirty different types of ale. I've been wanting to go check it out anyway."

Both of his friends burst out laughing. "You can't take her to a tavern!" King exclaimed.

"Why not?" he grumbled, and the Captain put a hand on his arm. "Really, Ban," he said, "where have you taken girls out before? You can't tell me you took one to a _tavern_ to taste _ale_ and said it was a success."

Immediately he felt a bit of heat rising on the back of his neck. Instead of answering Ban cleared his throat, which had suddenly become _much_ too tight, before spinning back in the stool. He leaned over the counter and fished around for another bottle, breathing a sigh of relief when his fingers went around a familiar glass.

Sitting back, he turned to raise the bottle up at the others, but instead watched as Meliodas and King exchanged a look. "Ban…" asked the Captain, "have you ever… gone on a date?"

Pressing his lips together, he huffed out a derisive laugh. "Of _course_ I have. I've been on plenty of dates."

"When?" King asked with a smile.

"Lots of times. _Loads_." The two exchanged another doubtful look, and Ban frowned. "I got _plenty_ of offers, believe me!"

"Offers for what?"

All three turned to see Elaine standing in the entrance to the room, Elizabeth and Diane giggling behind her. She smiled at him and tilted her head a bit, but Ban simply stared, his eyes roaming up and down her form. She wore a simple blue dress and black flats, her wings shining behind her, her cheeks a rosy color, her eyes with just a bit of twinkle in them. She looked _perfect_.

His chest tightened a bit as his pulse sped up. "Nothing," he said quickly, shooting up to his feet. Ban slowly grinned as he walked over, and Elaine gave him a soft smile back that made his heart race. With a quick kiss on her cheek he grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go."

With a chorus of goodbyes and a _wait a second!_ from King, Ban pulled her out the front door and hurried down the path. Elaine laughed and hurried to keep up with his long stride, so he scooped her up and held her against his back, chuckling as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "In a hurry?" she laughed into his ear, and in reply Ban reached around to give her a squeeze.

That drew another laugh from her. Then Elaine laid her chin on his shoulder and asked, "So where are we going?"

The question made his stomach drop. _Damn, they were right_. Ban cleared his throat and said, "I thought we'd start with dinner."

"Okay." He felt her lips press on his temple and he grinned.

It took no time at all for Ban to make his way down the hill and get to the city gates. Once there, Elaine insisted on walking herself. "People are going to stare enough," she said as he carefully set her on her feet. "I don't want to give anyone an excuse."

He was worried, however, of Elaine tiring herself out, but knew if he put up a fuss she'd only fight him harder. After a quick look around, Ban suggested, "Let's get a carriage then."

"A carriage?" Elaine looked surprised, but when Ban nodded eagerly, she let him lead her over to where a line of horse-drawn carriages waited for hire.

He lifted her easily into the first one, then climbed in, his limbs a bit too long and forcing him to sit a bit sideways to completely fit. The driver turned and said over his shoulder, "Welcome aboard! Where would you like to go?"

Elaine opened her mouth to speak, but Ban cut her off. "The fanciest tavern in the city."

"Fanciest?" The driver scratched his beard in thought. "I dunno about _fanciest_ , but I can tell you the _Gilded Swan_ is the most expensive."

"Sounds great!" Ban handed him a few coins and moments later, they were heading through the streets.

This was the first time he had ridden in a carriage in a while, and it took Ban a few minutes to adjust to the rocking. But Elaine seemed to really enjoying it, looking around excitedly and pointing out people and storefront windows. That was enough for him to relax, especially when she settled her body against the crook of his arm, her hand on his thigh, the other weaving her fingers through his.

The _Gilded Swan_ finally appeared once they were in the more upscale part of the city. The buildings had switched from tiny homes and shops that were practically on top of one another to larger, sprawling homes. The tavern was a small building that had every window lit with candles, and even a few tables outside despite the bit of chill in the air.

A few people were standing in a line by the door, but once Ban had lifted Elaine from the carriage he strode confidently ahead to the entrance, where a very bored-looking maitre d' waited at a podium. A large book sat on top, which he slowly flipped through without looking up. Ban stood for a moment, waiting, before loudly clearing his throat.

The maitre d' did not bother to lift his head, only flicking his eyes upwards. "Yes?" he muttered.

"I need a table for two," Ban answered.

Heaving a sigh, the maitre d' rolled his neck. "You and everyone else in Liones," he snapped, waving his hand towards the rest of the people. "But if you don't have a reservation, then I can't help you. Do you have a reservation?"

"No," said Ban darkly. "But I-"

"No reservation, no table."

Ban scowled as the man went back to flipping pages. "Hey!" he said sharply, bringing his hand down with a smack on top of the book. "Do you know who I am?"

The maitre d' looked up angrily. "I don't _care_ who you are."

"Ban…" He felt Elaine tug at his sleeve, but Ban ignored her to lean forward into the maitre d's face. "I'm one of the Seven Deadly Sins," he said pointedly.

The man snorted. "No you aren't."

"Like hell I'm-" Once more he was interrupted by a tug on his arm.

"Ban, it's okay. Let's just go."

He looked down at Elaine with a frown. "No way! This guy is just being a jerk!"

"I am not being a jerk!" protested the maitre d'. "I told you, you need a _reservation_ -wait, is that the Fairy princess?"

Both of them looked up to see the man gaping at them. "Your wings! I knew you were in Liones but-oh my, I didn't realize it was you! I'm so sorry, I'll get you a table right away!"

They watched in astonishment as he hurried inside the tavern and return just a moment later. "This way!" he said cheerily, all smiles and bowing as he ushered the couple inside and sat them at a small table for two in a private corner of the small dining room.

"This is really nice!" Elaine said excitedly, looking around at the candlelit tables as they were handed menus. "We really lucked out that they had a table!"

"Here you are, sir." They looked up at the voice to find the maitre d' holding out a formal coat to Ban. He raised his brows curiously and the man gave a huff. "Guests are asked to wear formal attire. Since you are-lacking, you may borrow this one."

Ban laughed. "I'm not wearing that."

The maitre d' smiled at him and explained through clenched teeth, "Then you can't _stay_."

Elaine reached out and slid her hand over Ban's. "Please? It's such a nice place. Let's stay and have some dinner."

With his jaw set, Ban nodded. He yanked the coat from the triumphant maitre d' and shrugged it on. Of course the coat was about two sizes too small, pulling tightly at his shoulders and stopping several inches short from his wrists. He felt utterly ridiculous, and was ready to rip it off until Elaine said with a giggle, "You look very handsome."

Ban only grumbled and hid behind his own menu. But as his eyes looked over the selections, his frown only went deeper. The recipes looked _amazing_ -steamed fish with ginger, raisin and almond salad, a soup made of ingredients he had never even heard of! The selection made his mouth water and his imagination go wild on things he could do back at the Boar Hat… but the _prices_.

The numbers increased as he scanned the page, and he patted his pocket which contained his coins. Good thing he had raided King's stash or he'd never be able to afford this. Some of these meals were more than he made in two weeks at the Boar Hat, or even back when he was a Holy Knight and in service to the kingdom.

A waiter who was just as bored-looking as the rest came over, and they ordered. Ban shifted uncomfortably in his chair, but then caught sight of Elaine smiling at him, her chin in her hand. "What is it?" he asked.

"You really do look very handsome," she sighed, her smile almost shy.

Ban grinned and reached out to take her other hand again, leaning in to kiss her fingers. "Then it's worth it," he said quietly, and when he nibbled on her wrist she giggled again.

The rest of the meal went surprisingly well. Elaine's easy smiles and flirty chatting helped him relax, until they were both leaning close and chatting about everything and nothing. Ban never considered himself a talkative guy, at least not without several drinks in him, but she made it so easy to open up. It was just like back at the Sacred Tree, just like it always was when it was just the two of them. Every time she laughed or brushed his fingers with hers he remembered why he loved her so much.

Then the food arrived, and it was better than he had even hoped; Elaine gave a little moan when he fed her a spoonful of his plate that made his skin feel hot under the coat. He was excited too, and launched into a mini-lecture about cooking temperatures and spices until he realized he was probably boring her to tears. But when he stopped she insisted she was interested and told him to keep going, so with a grin they continued discussing food as they ate.

Ban was brought back to reality when the bill arrived, and handed over every coin in his pocket. He was glad to be rid of the too-small jacket, handing it with a bit of a sneer to the maitre d' as they exited. They turned down the street and headed back towards the center of the city, and Ban realized he didn't even have money for them to take a carriage back to the gates. His face flushed a bit, angry with himself, when Elaine said cheerily, "That meal was amazing! What's next?"

Clearing his throat, Ban answered, "Well, there was-there is a play or something in town-"

"A play!" Elaine looked up at him excitedly. "I've never been to one, that sounds great!"

"Yeah," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Only I didn't bring enough money with me, I'm sorry."

"Oh." She smiled then, and pressed against him. "That's fine. I didn't even think to bring any myself, how very foolish of me. Why don't we just take a walk then?"

He nodded, and they walked down the street together. The city was bathed in deep lavender twilight, the lamps on the street corners now lit and sending streaks of yellow light on the cobblestones. Elaine's hand slipped around his arm as he shoved his hands in his pockets, and the two moved at a leisurely pace in the direction of the Boar Hat.

"This is nice," Elaine said after a few minutes. Ban didn't bother to answer, feeling foolish for the way the evening had turned out. King and Captain had both been right about needing a plan, how dumb could he be? Now this could be their last night out and all they had was some expensive food and a walk. He sighed, the easy calm from earlier quickly being replaced by an unsettled piece of disappointment.

"Let's stop here for a minute." Elaine pulled him over towards a bench, her hand pulling his from his pocket and weaving their fingers together.

"You feeling okay?" he asked, concerned.

Elaine nodded. To his surprise, instead of sitting, her wings fluttered slightly as she hopped up onto the bench. Now that she was a couple inches taller than him, she slid her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Ban couldn't help his grin as his hands went to her waist, and then she was kissing him softly, her lips gentle on his. "Thank you for taking me out," she sighed against his mouth. "It was such a nice night."

His fingers clenched against her back slightly. "I wish we could have done more," he mumbled. "King and Captain said I needed a plan, and I kind of blew it."

She giggled. "No you didn't," she said, brushing his bangs back. "We don't need a plan, just each other."

"Still…"

Elaine cut him off with another kiss, which he eagerly returned. It was as sweet as she, and Ban felt like he could lose himself inside of her lips. When they finally pulled away, she said, "Next time we go out, can I pick the place?"

"Yeah of course," he answered, rubbing his hands up and down her hips. "Where do you want to go?"

She grinned. "There is a tavern in town I heard about that has thirty different types of ale. I thought it would be fun to go try them all, maybe get some more labels."

Elaine looked at him strangely when his mouth fell open? "What?" she laughed, but Ban just shook his head and kissed her again.


End file.
